Parce que tu es à moi
by MissGeeks
Summary: Le Geek fait des rêves qui dérange le Patron, dérangé le patron c'est pas une bonne chose. Patreek / Yaoi / Lemon / OS / Première Fic


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Vous avez ici ma première fanfic lemon écrite et poster pour mon amie ChicGeek de qui c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ENCORE BON ANNIVERSAIRE, des bisous !

Sinon pour la fic en elle même, ma première. Je suis ouverte aux critiques mais constructive s'il vous plaît ^^.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Je précise que Mathieu Sommet ainsi que ces personnalités s'appartiennent à eux même et que si Mathieu sommet passe par ici -Déjà bonjouuur !- et je m'engage à la supprimé à sa demande !

Bonne lecture !

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

\- Allez réveilles-toi gamin...  
\- Humm... Keski ya ?  
\- Ça fait une heure que tu gémis de plaisir dans ton sommeil, je vais finir par être jaloux de ne pas provoquer ces magnifiques bruits

Le rouge qui monta aux joues du geek fit rire le patron qui vient s'installer sur ses hanches et qui, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune gamer, lui murmura de sa voix rauque:

\- Sache que si quiconque d'autres que moi te provoque ce genre de gémissements gamin, il le payera. Et toi aussi. **Parce que tu es à moi**.

Descendant sa bouche vers le cou du jeune gamer il appuya sa dernière phrase d'une morsure sur la clavicule découverte et arracha à son propriétaire un léger gémissement.

Fier de la marque qui ornait maintenant le cou du gamin le patron se redressa sur ses mains et contempla le geek, son geek, sous lui: maintenant complètement réveiller, légèrement rouge et commençant à haleter, le gamin était magnifique, bandant et putin d'excitant.

Avec un grognement presque bestial le patron vient plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son précieux (Merci à ChicGeek pour ce mot !) tandis qu'une de ses mains passait sous le t- shirt capitaine america pour aller caresser le ventre du geek.

Avide de plus le criminel libéra ces lèvres pour leur enlever leur haut qu'il envoya valser plus loin dans la chambre. Le gamin en profita pour échanger leur place et venir s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches, frottant son érection naissante contre celle, dans le même état, de son criminel préféré.

Le geek, qui avait perdu de sa timidité depuis qu'il sortait avec le patron, vient tracer une ligne de baisers de la mâchoire jusqu'au téton droit de celui-ci, téton qu'il s'amusa à mordiller gentiment avant de continuer sa descente. Arrivé à son pantalon, et sans aucune hésitation, il ouvrit bouton et fermeture, pour découvrir que (comme d'habitude) son criminel ne portait pas de sous vêtement.

Fier de voir l'état du sexe maintenant libéré (délivré ! Non ? Ok...) le geek ne perdit pas de temps et le saisie à sa base, passant sa langue sur toute la longueur puis venant survoler le gland arrachant un grognement de frustration au patron qui détester être celui torture.

Après un temps qui parut bien trop long pour le criminel le gamin se décida enfin à prendre son sexe en bouche, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir et lui faisant fermer les yeux tandis que sa main vient, par réflexe, s'entremêlaient dans ces cheveux.

Le rythme lent que commença le geek ne dura pas longtemps, la main dans ces cheveux le forçant à accélérer rapidement. Après plusieurs minutes à avaler la totalité du pieux de chair, jouant de sa langue sur l'extrémité sensible et de ses dents sur la longueur le patron finit par le faire se relever.

Se débarrassant tous deux des vêtements qui leur rester, le plus grand criminel de la Terre reprit sa place de dominant et sortit de sous le lit des menottes avec lesquelles il attacha les bras du geek sous lui aux barreaux de la tête de lit.

Après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres sa bouche descendit vers son téton qu'il vient mordre et suçoter tandis qu'il pénétra son fondement d'un doigt qui fut vite rejoint par un deuxième, débutant un mouvement de ciseaux. Le geek, dont les gémissements n'étaient plus du tout discrets, tenta de murmurer:

\- va... Vas-y... s'il te... plaiiit

Exauçant le souhait du gamin le patron enfila rapidement un préservatif, releva le bassin du geek, se présenta devant son sexe puis le pénétra d'un rapide coup de reins arrachant au couple deux grognements de plaisir.

Débutant par de lents vas et viens peu profond le rythme accéléra bien vite et la prostate du geek fit toucher à chaque fois. Une main du patron vient appliquer le même rythme rapide sur le sexe du gameur qui ne tarda pas à jouir entre leurs deux corps, resserrant ses parois autour du sexe du patron qui le suivi en se déversant dans le préservatif.

Il détacha le geek, se retira et sortit du lit pour jeter le préservatif avant de revenir s'allonger à côté de son gameur favori. Il le prix dans ces bras, remit la couette sur eux et murmura:

\- **À moi**

Souriant et à moitié rendormi le geek répondit:

\- Même dans mes rêves je suis à toi...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Une p'tite review ?

C'était MissJeSaisPas pour vous faire lire, ba-bye !


End file.
